Storage containers are convenient for storing materials especially those which flow, whether for example in a particulate or a liquid form.
Further, as such containers are commonplace, it is desirable to be able to arrange these in an efficient storage configuration so as to minimize an amount of surface area in a storage space which the containers occupy. One way in which to accomplish this is to provide the containers with an arrangement which allows them to be stacked vertically one on top of the other.